Breaking Under Truth
by Laexica
Summary: Two girls are unwillingly thrown into the Night World only to find out that maybe that's where they've always belonged.
1. one

**P.O.V **

**Arianna**

"Arianna! Get out here now or I'll just leave you behind." Alexis called at the large brick house from her car.

"Shut up already, I'm coming!" I yelled back while walking to the silver jeep. "Anyway it's not my fault that I no longer have a car." I said before slamming the car door behind me.

"Well it's not my fault either, so don't blame me," Alexis turned the car on and started to drive away from my house. On the floor near my feet a few books fell over as Laex turned a corner.

"Why are you reading these?" I asked as I picked up a few from the pile "_The Myths of Night Creatures, How to destroy Mythical Beings, Surviving the Night With The Inexistent…_ Laex, what's going on?" I picked up another book entitled _Ancient Myths of the World _and opened it up to a random page_._

"Nothing is going on… I-I'm just researching for a story I want to write…" I could hear the falter in her voice.

"You're lying. Tell the truth NOW." I commanded, slamming the book shut.

Alexis's brown curls fell between us, hiding her face from me. "I-I really don't know what y-you're talking about…" I knew this act; Alexis always put it on when she didn't want to tell someone something. She would keep her eyes facing away and her hair between them in order to hide her face.

I secretly took the hair scrunchy off her wrist in order to use it in a matter of seconds. While Laexica was still distracted I pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here!" She protested, swerving off the road a little.

"Calm down, you're fine." I turned myself sideways in the seat to face my friend. "Now explain yourself, you've never enjoyed writing about mythical creatures and you never, ever collect this much research. So why start now?" The brunette sighed, pulling over the car to the side of the street. "Hey, Lex… Shouldn't we be, you know, going to school now?"

"We're not going to school." She didn't say why, but I could tell by her attitude that something was seriously wrong. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and her breathing shortened.

"Laex, please tell me what's wrong, we're friends aren't we? You can trust me." She nodded, her breathing returned to normal but still unable to tell me the truth. "Come on, I'll listen, you know I will." Lex nodded again.

"I know, but that's not the problem. My situation… it's not easy to explain. The black book, look on page two hundred and thirty four, there's a letter I found on my bed a few nights ago. If you read it then maybe you'll understand a little more and it'll be easier for me to explain."

I picked up the thick, black book and read the title. "_Ancient Families?_ Why do you have a book like th-"

"Just read the letter." Alexis demanded as she revived her car and began to drive again.

"Fine," Iflipped to page two hundred and thirty-four, just as I was instructed to. On that page lay a single piece of paper folded down the middle. With gentle hands, I picked up the ancient looking paper, unfolding it with the same amount of care. On the inside someone had filled the page with their old style writing, engulfing the page with thick inked letters. I read the small page to myself, taking my time in order to figure out what it all meant.

To my Dearest Alexis Lindsey,

This may come to you as a shock but I must see you my dear. So many times I've watched you grow up and fall in love with the wrong people, never truly being happy. In order to protect you I had kept my distance, hoping only I was the one suffering but I know now that you've suffered just as much as me by not knowing. I maybe acting selfish to risk your safety in order to reunite us once again but I can no longer watch your life fade away. I must be with you, no longer hiding in the background of your life waiting for you to notice me. I intend to be with you even if it breaks every rule of my world. Please remember your past, our past, the lives that we lived together, the happiness we shared. Remember the times when you knew what I was, what I still am, but you still stayed with me, you still loved me. Remember me please, this maybe our last hope for happiness together.

With all my heart,

Reziel Harnett

P.S. Look for the signs, they're all around you.

The paper slipped gently out of my hands falling back onto the opened book's page. "Do you think it maybe just a prank?" I asked Lex shook her head in reply.

"No, like he mentioned at the end, about the signs, I've seen them, things that weren't there before…" I really wished to push Lex for more details but I could tell this was a subject she didn't want to talk about. Something terrible was going on and her friend had to deal with all by herself and it was really messing with her.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk about this with me if you don't want to but at least tell me why we are skipping school? My parents will kill me if I skip and you've already skipped too ma…" My words trailed off when I saw Alexis's face. "Lex… Are you okay?" I turned my head in the same direction that she was looking. "HOLY SHIT! What the Hell is that?" Standing in the middle of the street was a giant shadow creature, roughly the size of a bus. I couldn't make out the shape of it but it wasn't any thing I've ever seen before.

"No…" Alexis mumbled then hit her foot onto the gas peddle as hard as she could; we were heading straight for the shadow.

"Alexis! What are you doing?" I screamed over the sound of the cars motor. No reply came from the deranged girl sitting next to me. I grabbed a hold of the wheel trying to redirect the car. I turned my head away preparing for the impact. "Stop Lex! Don't just hit i-" The shadow was gone by the time I looked up at the road again. Lex hit the breaks, a look of worry on her face.

"Where did it g-" my words were cut off by an impact hitting Alexis's side of the car. My head crashed into something as the car flipped over. Everything went black before the car made contact with the pavement once more.

_Hello readers of this story! Thank you for reading to this point I hope you will enjoy this and read more __ Liz (xxpurplemidnightxx) and me, Yuffie (Laexica), are the current writers of this story and would enjoy it very much if you could review. We would love to know your opinion and any ideas you may have. Have a nice day! Also make sure to check out the story on Liz's account. _

_Random bonus disclaimer thingy :D_

Liz: _**screams uncontrollably**_  
Ash: What's the matter?  
Liz: _**sobs**_ I-I…I  
Ash: Yes?  
Liz: I…  
Ash: Oh out with it already! It can't be that bad! _**Gaze turns fearful hoping that it isn't anything too bad**_  
Liz: _**wails and sobs even louder**_ I don't own the night world!  
Ash: ok…_**mutters psycho freak then turns to go but turns back around**_ You can still have me.  
Liz: _**hopeful**_ Really?  
Ash: No you don't own the night world therefore you do not own me. HA. _**He turns and leaves the room.**_

Liz: Aww _**begins to cry a little as Yuffie walks up**_

Yuffie: What's wrong Liz? Is Ash acting like an ass again? _**Liz nods and Yuffie smiles as she pulls out a few pictures from her wallet **_Don't worry we'll just post these pictures on the internet _**Liz looks at the pictures and can't stop laughing**_

Liz: Did he really do that?

Yuffie: Yes he did and _trust_ _me_ he'll never escape form this embarrassment


	2. two

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Jez: Prepare to die.**_

_**Liz: Why? (freaked out and super confused)**_

_**Jez: Because you think you're cool enough to own the nightworld which makes you think you have rights over Mogead**_

_**Liz: Hey! I'm a pretty cool person!**_

_**Jez: Pshh not good enough to own the nightworld you loser. Morgead is mine, only i have rights over him. I worked that out with LJ, she's my new BFF and i told her about you, too.**_

_**Liz: Oh crap!**_

_**Jez: That's right. That means she's going to make you a character in her next book and kill you off. (she turns and walks away)**_

_**Liz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Yuffie: Hey shut up Liz at least you're not a fictional character.**_

_**Liz: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

Arianna

A chill ran through my body waking me to find a room almost to dark to see in. The only light was filtered by a widow too high up to see out. Thick metal bars reflected light off into random locations showing me even more of the unfamiliar place.

I attempted to push my body off the floor but a numbing pain kept my on my back. "Ugh… Le-lex? Are you here?" My head was foggy so my words sounded more like "Wewex aweer ohh herrre?'

Minutes went by before there was a reply from my friend. "Arianna?" Her voice was a barely audible but I knew it was her.

I forced my head to look up at her to see how she was doing. "Shit…" I whispered to myself. Just this little of movement hurt like hell. My eyes were more focused to there surroundings now so I could make out more. To the left of our caged room was another room but this one contained only a single girl with hot pick hair flowing past her waist, cocooning her hunched, shaking body form the rest of the world. The girl appeared to be crying silently to her self, muttering some words over and over again.

To our right was another caged room but this one had to little of light for me to see who or what was contained in there. Then it hit me why this place looked so familiar to me. A few weeks back on the news a place like this was found and searched for suspicion of selling humans as slaves to overly rich asshole who were looking for young, fresh children to "play" with.

Filled with fright I began to struggle against the pain to lift myself off the ground. "Give up you won't be able to fight the drugs off by will power alone." Said a boy's voice to the right of me.

"Wh-who are you?" I questioned, looking over in the direction his voice had come from but the darkness was too great to see past.

"Hehe, does it really matter? Just another person like yourself but don't worry we are being sold tonight so we won't have the chance to bask in each others presence for much longer. Congrates this is your last few moments free before your sold off to some stranger who is most likely only going to buy you for your body." This boy's voice wasn't in anyway afraid, actually it was quite the opposite, his voice was… excited.

"But why us?" I asked as I finally regained control of my arms.

"HAHA!" The boy let out an evil laugh full of pure hatred towards this world. I had never known anyone so young as this boy sounded to feel that cold towards the world. "You really don't get it do you? If you are in one of these cages that means no one wants you any more. The only people who know you wouldn't care enough to search for you. You're no longer wanted by anyone, you're useless." The boy sounded more like he was talking to himself than to me, like he was telling himself how no one cared for him anymore.

"Umm, how do you know this? If you don't mind me asking…" I talked in a small voice hoping not to upset him anymore.

He sighed, "because this isn't my first time here. I've had two other masters before I was thrown into here again. The first one was an old man who bought me for his own sick pleasures, if you're lucky you won't end up with someone as twisted as him. After about a year with him he had a heart attack and died. Thinking it was my chance I ran away hoping to find safety somewhere else… that wasn't what happened. These bastards found me and caged me up once more to be sold.

"I was locked up in this cage for a week or so before another man bought me. I was terrified that he would be like my last master and do the same things to me but he was different, Jai was different…" His voice was different, instead of cold and hallow his voice had a hint of hope in it. "He took care of me and listened to me. I was with him for only a few months but I had never been more happy in all my life."

"Then why are you here again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Some stuff happened and I got scared so I ran away from my only chance of happiness. I was found out by the guy who owns this place and he locked me up once more." At the end his voice went back to it's cold, hallow sound. "Anyways, you'll be sold tonight and sent to your new cage. You may get lucky or end up in Hell itself, either way I shall give you this piece of advice: turn your heart into a stone, don't trust anyone." and with that I never heard that boy's voice again.

"Arianna?" I sat up, which wasn't an easy task, to see Alexis lying on her back with her hands on her stomach and her eyes open. "I'm sorry this is my fault." She looked at the ceiling, her face empty of any emotion.

"How is this your fault?" Plus it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done, there's no changing the past." I was trying to stay strong for my friend.

"Yeah you may be right?" we stayed silent, not sure what to say to each other. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"This may not be the best time and you may not want to tell me but what was that thing in the road?" Alexis turned her head towards me.

"What are you talking about?" She look genuinely confused but her voice very monotone.

"That thing you were trying to run over before the wreck, don't you remember?" I moved closer to her to see if maybe she had a fever.

"I think you may have been hallucinating or something." She turned her face up to look at the darkness above her, her face once again void of all emotions.

"Ugh this is too much." I crossed my legs and put my hands over my face. "I think I maybe in a coma right now and just dreaming."

"Arianna the thing is I-"

"Attention Guests!" A booming man's voice interrupted Alexis. "If you could please pay attention we shall be starting soon." Moments later the lights flashed on to the three cages blinding us from the world beyond. A few muffled voices echoed off the walls talking about some disturbance.

"Thank you for your patients we will begin now." it was the man's voice from before. 'Thank you everyone for coming tonight, we will start the biding now! Our first find is a lovely beauty at the nice ripe age of twelve." I turned towards the pink haired girl next to me, the twelve year old, she was five years younger than me, all alone in the world about to be sold to a stranger with only perverted thoughts in mind. "We will start at one point five million." Small beeping noises went off in front of us.

"Alright, going once, going twice… sold to room four for six million. Next will be the girl sitting up in cage two with the long red hair. She is a seventeen year old female who is-" the sound of a phone ringing interrupted the guy's voice. "I'm sorry I'll only be a second." He laughed a little nervously before the sound of ringing stopped. "Yes… is that fine?… yes sir, thank you sir.

"There has been a change of plans, the girls in this cage will be sold together. Both in great condition, never used by anyone else, the brown haired girl is eighteen and the red head is seventeen. The biding will start at start at five million." Beeping came from the distance, probably how they decided on the winner. The sounds slowed down until the sounds stopped completely.

"Wow what a demand for these two but it looks like it the number stops at a hundred and sixty-five million. These two lovelies goes to the occupants of room seven." As he said that the back of our cage open to two large men standing next to each other blocking any type of exit we could have hopped for. The men's face's were covered by black ski masks that matched their pure black suit's.

"Ladies…" One of the guys said with a husky voice extending his hand towards us. Alexis stayed lying in the ground, eyes out of focus, not really seeing anything she looked at. Not planning to leave her unguarded from these gorilla men, I stood up and placed myself between her and them.

"Stay away you asstards!" The men looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. The larger of the two men came over and picked me up off the ground before I had time to react. He flung me over his shoulder not even trying to be gentle. "Let me go! I'll fucking kill all of you!" The other man walked over a lifted Alexis off the floor and carried her in her arms as I banged my fist against my guy's back. "Leave us alone you piece of shit!" I continued my yelling as we exited the building. "Where do you think you're taking us? Come on you fat gorilla, let me go now!" I couldn't see where we were heading but when the man stopped I guessed we had reached our destination.

"If you will sir, please place them gently in the limo." This was new man's voice that sounded very distinguished and wise. I saw the man carrying Alexis walk in front of us then moments latter walk back without her.

"Where's Alexis! Where is she? I'll kill all of you if something happens to her!" I was bashing my fist around and kicking everything my feet came in contact with. Unwillingly the man pushed me through a car door and slammed it in my face before I could think of escaping. "Shit…"

I examined the large, dark interior of the limo that now became our new cage. This limo looked like the stereotypical type on the inside. One large section of seats in an 'L' shape against the left wall and front, a long bar along the right wall, and then a small section of seats along the back wall with doors on either side. Along the smaller section of seats lay Alexis, her eyes still unfocused, looking at nothing she saw.

"Lex…" I moved closer to my friend, "Don't worry I'll get us out of here." I checked the two doors to see if they could be unlocked but neither one would budge. I then resorted to lying on the floor and kicking the doors with all my might but still nothing happened.

"Arianna?" Lex whispered, her voice only loud enough for me to have barely heard it.

"Yes?" I moved over to my friend and grabbed her hand.

"Why did this have to happen?" I squeezed her hand a little.

"I don't know… What do you think this guy is going to be like?" I asked even though I knew she couldn't answer that.

"I-" Alexis sat up really quick and her eyes began to focus. "_He is the Shadow." _My friend's voice had changed to sound like something dark was speaking through her. "_The one who hunts alone, the last of his kind. Walking the earth waiting for her return but so is the Light. They search for the same thing yet never working for the same purpose…"_

"Alexis! Alexis, snap out of it." I was shaking her but that didn't stop her.

"_The Light lies but the Shadow hides, neither one able to express the sorrow they feel when she escapes from the grasp of the earth…"_

I began searching through the limo to see if there was something to help her….seat belt… windows… cups… Alcohol! I opened up one of the bar's cabinets and searched through many bottles partially filled with dark red liquid before pulling out a really expensive looking bottle of wine called 'Screaming Eagle.'

"_The day will come when she must choose the Light or the Shadow but the truth will deceive her and when the choice is made she will choose the-"_

"Lex drink this." I popped the cork on the bottle and stuck it in her mouth. Slowly the bottle began to empty until nothing was left. "Lex… How are you feeling now?" She held the empty bottle in her hands looking at it as if it was about to fly away.

"weally sweepy ma'am." _Hic. Hic. _Lex hiccupped a few times before lying down against the black leather seats.

"Good night dear." I pulled the empty bottle from my hands and crawled over to the bar. As I was placing it back into the cabinet one of the doors opened up and slammed close causing me to jump a little and almost knock over all the other bottle in the bar.

I turned to see who, if anyone climbed into the car. To my horror someone else was in the car and he sat right next where Alexis was sleeping. The person was covered by the shadows so I couldn't tell who it was exactly but I wasn't going to let them touch Alexis.

"Get away from her you pervert." I commanded as the car began to move forward. The person tensed like they had yet to realize I was here too. As if the person was going to listen to me, they began to stand.

"No…" Lex cried and grabbed the person by the hand and gently pulled on it. Listening to her command, the person sat back down and allowed Alexis to lay her head on their lap.

"If you dare touch her in anyway I'll come over there and kill you." I pulled myself up onto the "L" seats, still keeping my eyes on the silent person. They held their hands up as if to surrender then placed stretched them out around the seat so they were nowhere near Alexis.

As the limo passed by the well lit areas I attempted to make out the features of this stranger's face. All I could make out was black hair and that he was infact male but the darkness made everything else impossible to distinguish.

"So what's you're name?" The guy asked, his voice was soft, almost kind I would say if he hadn't just bought us off the slave market.

"Arianna… Arianna Romero, What about you?"

"Reziel Harnett." That name sounded familiar, it was probably on the news or something.

"mmm.. Rez…" Lex said in her sleep as she curled in closer to him and grabbed his shirt with her hands. A smile formed on his thin lips as he starred down at the resting girl. I still gave him the death glare to make sure he wouldn't do anything.

"I promise not to harm Alexis no matter what, she's too important to me."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I attempted to keep my voice in order not to wake my friend.

He placed his hand over the hand Alexis was gripping his shirt with. "Just trust me, her happiness means more to me than my own life."

_**Hello readers! I'm sooo very sorry that this took so long to update but I do have a list of excuses:**_

_**1. My computer broke and is no longer working so I am currently working on someone else's computer which means I can't always be on to type.**_

_**2. It's summer break and I went on vacation**_

_**3. I wanted to plan what happens in the story before I typed anything else, so I currently have the whole story planned out (at least my part of the story) plus a side story to go along with this.**_

_**So those are my top three excuses but also I was being a little lazy… anywho till next time. Please, please continue reading the story and please review. I want at least three new reviews before I post the next chapter which I already finished writing. So until I get three reviews good-bye my lovelies!**_


	3. three

P.O.V.

Alexis

A bright light was shining through my eyelids, disallowing me anymore sleep even though I still need it. "Go away sun…" I rolled over, trying to escape the sun's harsh light, when I felt like my body just hit a brick wall. I pressed my hands on the brick wall, in hopes that it would move, only to find that this brick wall had skin… really soft hair… facial structure… a nicely toned, shirtless body…

"AHHH!" I didn't have to open my eyes to figure out this wasn't a brick wall. I really was too terrified to open my eyes to see where I was cause I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore Toto.

Without looking I pulled the silky comforter of my head trying to keep my head clear. I had to figure out what exactly happened yesterday that caused me to end up in the same bed as a guy I've never met before… Maybe if I saw his face…

Very cautiously I lifted the thick material off of my head and took a peak at the stranger. Lady luck had smiled fortune upon me for the guy was still asleep. I crawled out from under the covers to see what this man looked like. He looked only a year, if that, older than myself but his face was extremely good looking. Black hair just long enough to sweep over his closed eyes, pale skin that looked extravagant on him, and his lips, slightly parted, were a light pink. I stared at the strange guy for a while finally averting my gaze when I realized I was slowly getting closer to him.

"Oh…" I moved back to my original location on the bed and closed my eyes trying to remember what happened the day before. Lets see, I went to pick Arianna up at her house… I stopped on the street…. Then when I started driving again something crashed into us… then there was the caged room where we were sold… the boy who told Arianna about what was happening… lots of money… then a really big man… a limo… some yummy drink… and a familiar smell, one that reminded me of the past, the very distant past…

"Wha?" _lots of money _and _yummy drink_… "Shit. I was drunk and became a prostitute…" I gasped out too loud, No that can't be right, Arianna would never allow me to do something like that but then what did happened? I looked to the boy to make sure he was still asleep. "Good," A peaceful expression still rested upon his face.

"Hmm," the boy mumbled a little in his sleep.

"I need to remember to be quite," I whispered to myself. I slowly slide down off the bed and onto the floor. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, they were pajama pants and a t-shirt that was too big on me and slipped off my shoulder. _Who changed me?_ was the thought that was going through a distant part of my mind while the rest of it focused on keeping the wooden floor from creaking under my weight. Somehow I managed to leave the room without making a sound.

"Safe I jumped up in the air like a Olympic gold medalist only to notice I no longer was alone.

"Well good morning to you too." A warm voice sad from behind me. I turned on my heel to face the person who just spoke. Not too surprising, it was the stranger from the room, he was even further out of the room then me which was impossible because I left the room first.

"Wha? How did you get out here?" I pointed to the shut door then to where he was standing.

"I walked." He gave a smile that almost stopped my heart. This guy had one of those faces that you just couldn't decide if he was hot or adorable with that child like face.

"But I just saw you…" I opened the bedroom's door again and ran to the now empty bed. "Ah… mind fuck…" My body fell forward onto the bed, no longer able to support my weight. My mind felt fried to the point it would never work again.

Next to me I felt the bed bend under the weight of the boy. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Moooo!" My muffled 'no' sounded more like the noise a cow would make. Without much trouble, he lifted me up so I our faces were only inches apart.

"Are you supposed to be a cow?" The boy asked completely serious. My voice came out as a shaky laugh. _Is this boy a psychopath? _I thought to myself.

"Yes, I'm a cow. I always knew I never fit in with those other humans so being a cow makes sense." I told him in a sarcastic voice.

The boy's face lit up to the point I was sure it gave off its own light. "That's perfect!" He jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth in front of me. "If you're not human that means our relationship won't be illegal. We can stay together forever and not even have to worry about the upcoming war, I'll need to tell Ayden, He'll be thri-"

"Oi!" I called at the over excited boy. When he turned to me his smile caused my heart to skip a few beats. "I'm not really a cow, I'm human like you…" I felt upset telling him this because how sad his face became.

"Haha of course," The boy's smile broke my heart because I could tell just how upset he was from his eyes. Those green eyes which depth was to dark for me to see much hope in.

"I really am sorry." For some unexplained reason I felt extremely guilty for being human. Well it's not my fault for being human and what was this stranger getting at before about our relationship and being together forever? Maybe he's delusional or something?

The boy's face returned to an normal expression, the early morning sunlight causing his eyes to sparkle a little. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I was kinda hoping you would remember on your own. Anyway," He bowed down elegantly to me. "I'm Reziel Harnett, It's my pleasure to meet you once again my Alexis." 3

"Oh fuck…."

_**Hello Once again to those readers who are reading. I would like to thank those who have favorited this story and also thank you very much Beazilda for reviewing to both chapters so far. Thanks! Now please if you like this story leave a review because if I don't get enough reviews then I may just stop posting new chapters, Sooo please review!**_


End file.
